Dinakeri
Description The Dinakeri are a humanoid race that possess the ability to soul rip from knocked users. This race is considered one of the rarest rollable races. "They’re corporeal manifestations of the soul. Essentially they were first developed by Dinakeri tribes as a way of inscribing those they killed onto their bodies. A sort of “they live on through me” type of deal. Dinakeri would kill in order to use the soul to gain more power. Eldin found a less “barbaric” form of soul tearing by only destroying part of the soul. This allowed the soul to reform for future harvesting but cut off the damaged soul's ability to conduct mana." Appearance White hair, navy or dark turquoise skin, demonic green, white, or turquoise eyes. Racial Abilities * Soul Rip - This ability can only be used upon a knocked player, and is activated by simply clicking on the knocked body. This ability WILL kill the knocked player, and will then give you a rune (visible on your arms). Gives 4x as much Chaotic as a normal grip. For a comparison, to get a chaotic ultra class you will normally need 60 grips of chaotic, with soul rip you only need 15 for the chaotic. Grip = -2 chaotic Soul Rip = -8 chaotic * Berserk Mode - Upon hitting the top of the mana bar 3 times in quick succession, a rune will be used and enable berserk mode. For 25 seconds (Rune duration), you gain a 1.25x damage boost, 1.25x defense boost, 1.25x attack speed, and an infinite amount of mana. The cooldown is 20 seconds to use another rune. There is no progression. * Runecasting - If the player has at least a single rune, it can be used to instantly gain the mana to use the spell without fail. By left-clicking, you will instantly gain the mana and begin to cast the spell. By right-clicking (if you have the snap) you will instantly use the snap without fail. Casting a spell with no mana uses runecast. Having mana in your bar while casting will cast a spell normally and does not use a rune. Progression * Day 10 - Soul Ripper - Faster soul rip speed. (5 seconds -> 3 seconds) Dinakeri.png|Green Pupils Dinakeri2.png|White Pupils Screenshot (206).png|Turquoise Pupils Dinakeri Vampire-1.png Notes * It is recommended to build a Chaotic class such as Wraith Knight because of the soul rips, and Wraith Knight's runes are strengthened by the race. (Does not apply to Godstruck) * Runecasting can be used to cast hard to cast spells, such as gate, or unlike the philosopher's stone, Mori. Obtaining Mori is extremely difficult, maybe even impossible, but it can be runecasted. * Dinakeri's possess high potential as a mage, as with fallion training, they can cast spells such as ignis for as long as a berserk rune's duration, instead of runecasting. With a philosopher stone, they can cast nearly every spell without fail for as long as the berserk duration * Training mana is a lot harder if you soul ripped because hitting the mana bar will cause you to use a rune. Therefore, you should probably somewhat max out your mana before obtaining runes. * This race is named after Arnold Denker, a chess grandmaster. Category:Races Category:Standard Race